Into the woods
by TheGoldenPlume
Summary: And nobody else could possibly know for sure the true relationship and deep connections between the handsomely regal Prince with the mysterious diplomat. And with Ayuzawa and Takumi's living conditions, rumors and scandals fly around the mysterious couple. But for certain, no one is aware what transpires between the two when curtains are drawn. Post-anime and manga. Canon. Rated M


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I don't own anything you see recognizable—except for the idea I've decided to write. And as sadly as it sounds, I don't even own the house I'm living at. *laughs*

 **A/N:** I have decided to write something… steamy. Yeah. Steamy in the sense that the genre is sort of bordering on the M-rate. Regardless, this is just an experiment but I do hope it's not too much. Enjoy reading… I hope. :D. Also, to my co-Filipinos out there. This is what you can consider as shameless plugging. :D. To whomever it may be that reads pocketbooks from Precious Hearts Romance, I hope you'd try out my stories. My penname is Agatha Escalona. Haha. Hopefully, this wouldn't be reported.

Happy reading, people!

-;-

If there is one thing Ayuzawa Misaki is very conscious of, its society norms.

She knew what people from the high society expect from men and women. She knew how to carry out standard and compulsory protocols—like a robot. She obeys rules as though her life depended on it and if there is one thing she's quite good about, it's making sure her profile preceded her more than anything and obeying rules that needed to be obeyed. But if there's one thing she didn't know how to do, it's being self-conscious.

Oh, not in the egotistical and overweening sense. She doesn't have an inflated ego. In fact, everyone knew she is a polite person. She's one of the most polite people someone would have the luck to meet and her mother, sister and father were rather proud of that fact. But for someone with a comical yet painful past that escalated into her acting like the father—and man—in their family **(although Sakuya didn't really intend to leave them for a long time)** regardless of the fact that she was already condoned as a woman by majority of the males in Seika high, she's actually unfairly endearing and charming to a certain green-eyed classmate of hers.

Oh, she's strong. She's very strong. Her strength rivals that of heroes and boxers and she could lift weights as though she was carrying trays and boxes in the maid café. She runs fast and for a tall woman with a rather reckless disposition, Misaki moves too fast that _normal_ people thinks it's already beyond the point of normalcy. Strong, fast, workaholic and ultra-talented. Oh, hell yes, she's very talented. She could win competitions, win races as though Hell is chasing after her though sadly enough, she had no talent whatsoever when it comes to culinary skills.

And once again, ladies and gentlemen, it was something a certain green-eyed alien find absolutely endearing about her.

Their last year at high school in Seika and the occurrences they were able to experience were a good lesson for both of them; especially to Ayuzawa. She learned the ways of the world and that no matter how cruel it may seem at first, there would always be exits and entrances that would lead them to a newer and better world. Studying in a foreign land—and having an English Prince boyfriend, for that very same matter—gave her an idea about how she should act especially in public. But as her life went on and on, as she learned a lot of things and developed her own person, Misaki realized there was really no need to act on how what the society thinks is correct.

And due to this aspect in Misaki's personality, despite what the high society thinks is normal, proper, regal and _lady-like_ , she is living with Usui Takumi in one house—their love nest, as Aoi calls it. When this news first escaped into the public, all sorts of tabloids, magazines and television programs made such big news out of it. Rumors escalated and the royal family was once again questioned by the disappointed public due to the sense of behavior and conduct of the supposed royal and future Prince of England. It was bad enough that she used to work at a cosplay store when she was younger thus, their sudden living conditions elicited another nasty rumor about that big time Japanese diplomat-in-practice and the regal bachelor that had almost all the girls that fancies him talking.

But before everything else, it wasn't as if Misaki didn't try to fight it off. When Gerard suddenly announce **(with flying colors and threats)** that she will start living with Takumi in the **(outrageously)** huge mansion nearby the University they are both attending because he didn't want people finding out she was occupying a rented and small **(for his damned taste)** studio-type apartment, she flat out declined. Knowing Gerard, she knew it was one of those whims again and she wouldn't be a part of his royal pain the ass game. Of course, she asked for Takumi's help but the little bastard merely grinned at her like the cute pervert that he is and told her it was a good idea and that he was looking forward to it. She was hesitant to ask for Igarashi's help either because she didn't want to be indebted by the hentai onii-san. And so, she declined them flat-straight.

But as inevitable as it may sound, when it comes to arguing with that little pervert Usui Takumi, that hentai bastard Igarashi Tora and the conceited heir Gerard Walker ( **plus an entire week of being sexually assaulted by Miyazono Maria-sensei and stalked to the death by the ridiculously capable Cedric Morris)** her strength had eventually run out of her and she was completely and staggeringly defeated by the trio. Mentally and physically, she was _bloody_ drained—the English cursing pun intended.

Thus, in the end, she had no other choices but to comply to their wishes and drag her stuff out of her messy apartment and into the mansion that belongs to Usui Takumi—with the latter grinning from ear to ear on their way to the carefully concealed mansion deep into the woods.

Consequently, news erupted like volcanic explosion and it spread like wild fire on dry bush. It was a forest fire! The national television reported it on their evening and morning news, it flashes on commercials and it appears on newspapers and magazines as though it was the biggest scandal of the year. Rich mothers of proper ladies from refined families would shake their heads out of disappointment for the Japanese; reporters and paparazzi from all over the world—England being the most powerful country out there—would gather in the forbidden woods that hides the dream mansion to risk their professions in order to snoop into the private lives of the English Prince and the talented diplomat student; commoners would gossip and take bets on what's happening behind closed doors while the men in the same high-profile circle they moved in would congregate in order to _secretly_ gossip whether the distinguished and mysterious Prince had already seduced the mannish diplomat.

It was an everyday occurrence and as much as it was new, it was equally old news to Misaki as well. Over the weeks when they started living together—with Gerard, Igarashi, Maria and Cedric visiting them from time to time—Misaki had already learned to ignore the rumors and walked past gossiping students and stalking reporters without getting bothered by it. Takumi however, when asked, would simply smirk at the reporters and shrugged it off as though it was nothing to him.

People try to dig out as much information as they can on Misaki's past. Folks all over the world speculate on who _really_ the effervescent Misaki Ayuzawa is. After all, only very few and selected people is aware of what her past contains. And because she is somehow tenderly **(?)** connected to the heir of the Igarashi zaibatsu in Japan, involved financially **(?)** in the royal Walker family and absolutely favored romantically **(?)** by the future Prince, questions and sparks fly as to who and what is Ayuzawa Misaki to the most powerful men in their generation.

And if ever there really was something worth digging out—even if it meant making enemies with the three males who's hell-bent on keeping their little Princess—maid— **(insert smothered laughter here by the trio)** protected from nasty rumors—the question will always remain the same and hopefully, in God's own time, finally answered: what is Ayuzawa Misaki to these three men?

People asked her behind and up front the camera but when she's in the presence of her family and friends and, begrudgingly, her boyfriend Prince, everything is quite easy to tune out and ignore. People would also asked closed friends and classmates and whoever it may be they would ask about Ayuzawa Misaki, the answer is always the same: a strong and talented woman with a big heart.

Eventually, when the maid's secret is finally out of the bag, the world was somehow stunned that the diplomat-in-practice is actually **(insert intense silence here)** works as a maid at a maid café back in Japan. Once again, the highly regarded mothers gasped in astonishment, bachelorettes shakes their head in disagreement while the men laughed nastily over the lovely diplomat's past. But that didn't end there. Magazines had featured the woman revered by the three men in question that contains researches about her, articles about the commoner filled the pages of all tabloids recognizable and a special show was addressed and dedicated to the woman that had almost all the people in England and Japan talking.

Now, back to the main topic of her sudden living circumstances, it was by the end of her third year at Law school when Gerard announced their plans that she and Takumi would start living together now.

Again, a massive argument ensued **(with a number of fragile stuff and furnishings being thrown out and broken including the ridiculously huge Emperor-sized bed Takumi and Gerard insisted to buy for her.)** though in the end, her rebuttal of the idea was overlooked—like she was losing a case handed to her. In a week's time, her stuff was moved out of the apartment and on with her life to the massive mansion in the woods. At Law University, she was studying as passionately as possible. When out of school and is engaged into extra-curricular activities—mainly to make sure her status would rise and she would create a name for herself—she tries to busy and occupy her mind with work as much as possible to return into the regularity and normality that being with the Walkers, Takumi and Igarashi couldn't give her.

But then again, it has always been an adventure being with those three. And as usual, personal stuff and rendezvous were invaded by Gerard, sexual innuendos and green jokes were provided by the Igarashi **(what's really so surprising about that?)** and her confidentiality was dishonored, defiled and debased by none other than Usui Takumi who always had this habit of walking into the bathroom while she's sunk down the bathtub—even if she had always checked if she had locked the doors—and regularly asking what color of underwear she's wearing.

But again, nothing surprises her anymore considering the fact that what they are doing is actually what they consider normal in their way of lives.

Those rich and outer-space Martian bastards.

But regardless of the upheaval in the private confines of their home, it would only take everything a matter of time before the trio's plan succeeds—the sole reason why Gerard did what he didn't expect he'd do in order to get his hands on Misaki Ayuzawa to make sure she stays confined within the bounds of their family. Because if someone as capable as Usui Takumi would lead their royal family. Of course, it is only natural that he needs a capable Queen, right?

Thus, measured steps were planned and done to make sure Misaki wouldn't escape Takumi's grip anymore—and that she stays under the hold of their family.

And the plan commenced during Thanksgiving when a small party was held only for immediate relatives and close friends. Of course, it was a party held with exaggerated grandeur and lavishness—which is very typical of Gerard, Igarashi and Takumi. And after the party is a small night cap that was only celebrated by the four of them, Maria and, as usual, the loyal watch dog, Cedric. Maria had collaborated with Aoi to make her the best and most expensive gown and after-party dress that was in the likeness of an English Princess—at least, in their own perspective because she didn't feel much like a princess.

And like the inevitable tragedy of Romeo and Juliet, Misaki was fabulously and magnificently intoxicated and smashed. But that was, of course, not something she didn't expect to happen taking into account that she had trusted Gerard with the refilling of drinks **(because she honestly believe he's not a party person and that he wouldn't allow her to get inebriated)**. She hadn't realized what happened next because next thing she knew, she was singing her heart out while drink and more food flooded the room. She was vaguely aware of Igarashi flirting with the attendant—despite himself having a _**fiancée**_ —Maria trying to corner a terrified woman due to her lesbian stuff going on, Gerard making fun of Cedric by tying his necktie around his forehead and Usui Takumi, the regal pervert that he is, with his hands straying on dangerous areas that shouldn't linger considering the place they were at.

But she didn't slap it away because, no thanks to her heavily influenced mind due to the alcohol that had her wild in the next few seconds, she was suddenly… aware of him all throughout the night. But her mind was still steering clear from the path of destruction even if details about the night went from clear to dangerously tempting to extremely fuzzy.

The next day, she had woken up from her drunken stupor; her eyes squinting from the lack of specs that aided her vision and her ear ringing due to the deafening chime of the alarm clock. She stifled out a small groan, wincing slightly due to the dryness and tightness of her throat; temporarily blinded by the faint sunlight streaming from the small opening of the curtains since it was a dark room and lets out a yawn again. That was when she felt something move beside her, arms shooting out from somewhere beside her to lie on her exposed stomach.

"Ayuzawa… shut off the damned phone—alarm clock. Whatever that bloody thing is."

Instantly, her body went as stiff as a block, recognizing the voice and at the same time, not recognizing the room she was at. And of all things that transpired between them in the past, at this very moment, there were four things she was absolutely positive of.

First, she was in an unfamiliar room—meaning it wasn't her room. Second, she was in an equally unfamiliar yet familiar bed. Third, someone is with her in that bed and lastly, it was Usui Takumi in the bed.

She didn't know how she was able to get out of the bed in one swift motion but when she jumped away, she was barely aware of Takumi groaning slightly when she, inadvertently, stepped on the hard muscles of his stomach.

He groaned again, rubbing the drowsiness off his eyes—the alluring green eyes that seems to still have that enthralling effect on her—and sat right up; his naturally blonde hair in an appealing mess and—oh, for the love of God that is holy!—naked from the waist up!

Misaki almost fainted and the rush of her blood in her face was enough to result nose bleeding. She was speechless. And for someone who was taught to retaliate on the slightest rebuttal, she found herself bowled over and wordless in front of the regal Usui Takumi.

He groaned again; and she couldn't understand why his voice sounded sultry in her still ringing ears. "What?" he asked; eyes still hooded with sleep. "I'm bloody sleepy, Misaki."

"W-What are you doing in your room!" she almost wailed. And when she noticed the dark and amused smirk that glinted off Takumi's lips, she shakes her head furiously and glowered at him. She couldn't believe the damned man still had the decency to _smirk_ at her when she was panicking here!

Takumi shrugged. "Isn't it obvious? It's my room, of course."

"Wiped the bloody grin off your face! What am I doing in your room!"

"Again, isn't it obvious? We were too drunk last night—blasted intoxicated—and I don't have the strength to drag us back to your room in the third floor." He yawned again, aware of the woman panicking before him and slightly cautious because he knew she might attack any minute. And she couldn't be caught unaware if he didn't want a broken rib or two.

Thankfully—for Takumi, at least—Misaki still look confused and disconcerted "But… but…" amber eyes shot back into green orbs. "B-But…" she looked down into her clothes and realized she was wearing her PJs. "—who changed my clothes?"

He shrugged. "Who else? Me, of course."

"Why you—"

"I'm sorry, really." Takumi spoke softly. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable in any way. But we're really both drunk last night. And besides, it wasn't like I haven't seen that stuff underneath your clothes before. You shouldn't really get embarrassed now with me. I mean, the only thing left between us apart from marriage is honeymoon."

"Y-You… You little—arg!" and just like that, she stormed out of her—his!—room and back to her own. It was the first time she lost her temper like that. Takumi, on the other hand, was grinning from ear to ear as he slumped back into his bed; one arm covering his eyes and since he was still far too amused with the sudden turn of the situations, he knew sleep is out of his option.

As for Misaki, when she was finally in her room, she slammed the door shut and jumped into her own bed. Her heart beat frantically against her chest, pumping her ribcage like hammer against nails. She looked down into her clothes and she couldn't help but think that, despite his own drunkenness, that bastard Takumi was still able to button up her buttons properly but didn't have the decency to wear a shirt.

But that was the least thing that bothered her. It was the idea of her while Usui was undressing her and changing her into her PJs. It was the idea that bothered her the most. And the thought of his deft fingers caressing her suddenly heated skin, lips brushing against her lips, neck, throat and every part of her body… and his smoldering eyes burning his mark on her—

Misaki gasped. She was suddenly distressed and disturbed. And the more she ignored it, the more her brain was malfunctioning and showing her images of her and Takumi—in bed!—and pleasuring each other. Another groan escapes her lips as she decided to undress herself to take a very cold bath and prevent the ridiculous heat engulfing her body before it sets her room in fire.

The next days were hell for Misaki as she moved around the house and escaped to University. She couldn't stand the tension inside her body whenever she would steal glances from Takumi's direction whenever they were both inside the usually empty manor because, after all, with Takumi's talent, there's no way a helper is needed to do stuff for both of them when they can easily do most of the chores.

Back to her tension, she wasn't what one would call… a virgin. No! She was a virgin in the sense that she has an impeachable virtue. But she wasn't that… _inexperienced_. She knew most of the sexual stuff—thanks to Takumi's suggestive innuendos and Igarashi's usual and **(almost bordering on the normal)** perversion. And studying in a foreign land equates being open-minded and liberated in almost a daily basis. But of course, there were still reservations about the degree and coverage of her liberalness. **(For example, she wouldn't walk around in the park naked or engaged into sexually explicit conversations or activities both publicly or privately—even if her boyfriend is none other than Usui Takumi.)**

But boy, she knew a lot of stuff going on in the reproduction area. She knew exactly what it meant to _multiply_ and the implications of the word _sex_. But after the implications comes the responsibilities and Misaki is everything but negligent of her priorities. If anything, in order to survive and be accepted into the same world as Takumi—studying in Cambridge only a step towards that high-profile world of his—she knew she had to act with propriety, too.

But that wasn't what's happening now. And the more she pondered and be distressed about it, the more she's having flamboyant and rather… sexually stimulating dreams about the man that was almost her husband without the papers. Apart from the fact that, of course, they haven't gone into the honeymoon stage yet—and had no plans to since its way up ahead into their very distant future. On most mornings, she would wake up drench in cold sweat, disconcerted and disturbed by the dreams about Usui-frickin'-Takumi along with tangled limbs, exploring tongues and deep, breathtaking kisses. And she would be awakened shivering, disturbed and paranoid; her libido level driving her towards the edge until she couldn't act the normal way because Takumi's sensual face and… ministrations were occupying a rather massive part of her disturbed mind.

And whereas Ayuzawa is concern, it was automatic that Takumi would be concerned as well. After all, more than anything, her welfare precedes her. Takumi knew something was already wrong on the following days after the _incident_.

Twice, he had felt staring at him from across the room; amber eyes searching every fiber and angle of his body as if she was trying to memorized every little part of him—as if she hasn't memorized him yet considering the fact that they've been together for years now. While he was on the gym a few days before lifting weights, he had felt that same… bedroom gaze **(?)** on his body again. Takumi glanced down on the direction where he was feeling that rather uncanny sensation in time to see Ayuzawa by the treadmill staring at him. When caught, she quickly turned the treadmill off and literally flew out of their gym without speaking to him.

He was already on the verge of asking her what's wrong because with Ayuzawa, anything could get wrong. But then again, if she was ready to tell him her ordeal, Takumi was well aware she'd approach him herself. But she didn't. Instead, she pretended as if nothing was going on even if she knew that he knew that she could never dupe him. He had known her so much that he could instantly see through any of her deceptions and tricks. He had **(secretly)** watched her watch him from afar and as days went on, he too had started to worry about his lovely girl.

And whereas Takumi and Misaki are concerned, Gerard and Igarashi are automatically perceptive. The awareness came in during their routinely visit at the bizarre pairing. As usual, Misaki was pretty scowl-y at the sight of Igarashi Tora and instead of getting mad and kicked the blond Japanese out of her home when he threw in one of his usual and common innuendos; the young woman blushed a furious shade of red and looked like she had just committed murder. The trio stared at her in strictly attentive silence—Gerard thoroughly amused and interested—as Misaki excused herself to burrow into her bedroom.

The second understanding came during the second visit the following week. As usual, visitations started off with the meal and while the idiot couple were preparing dinner—Misaki volunteering to help out mainly to keep her mind out of her usual distractions—Gerard and Igarashi **(and Takumi, as well)** had secretly observed the woman. Takumi wasn't certain of what's happening—and even if he had the slightest idea, he opted not to voice it out in order to not embarrass her further—so, it felt as though he was walking blindly in the dark. But his eyes had generally became accustomed of the darkness and after a few minutes of his fingers _unintentionally_ brushing the side of her hips and waist, leaning forward _innocently_ to grab something that was across her and opening a few buttons of the white shirt he was sporting to let off steam since they were working with fire—quite figuratively, he might add—Takumi instantly realized what's going on.

And as much as Gerard and Igarashi pretended not to care, they, too, had instantly found out the sudden shift in her mood by simply watching the all-too evident and entertaining blush that doesn't seem to go away from Ayuzawa's cheeks every time she would _secretly_ steal glances on Takumi's partially exposed chest. It was almost like the two are trapped inside their own sexual bubble and Gerard and Igarashi are more likely all-too willing audience.

Igarashi didn't know it was this fun watching something this… stimulating in live telecast.

While Gerard, while watching, knew something is bound to happen and he would get his results in just a few day's time—depending on Misaki's resistance of the pheromone prince, Usui Takumi, since he's been under the impression that her sexual drive is almost ranging from zero to nonexistent.

And indeed, it was bound to happen soon.

Very soon.

Poor Misaki, though.

It was midterms week and after an entire week of late night studying and lack of sleep, the weekend came and Misaki was thankful she could finally relaxed. But of course, the sexual tension was still there although she was able to distract herself enough not to think about Takumi and naked bodies and tangled limbs and all that sexual stuff because had she flunk, Gerard would certainly kill her. With relish. She was the first to arrive home starving and because Takumi would get slightly late, he promised to bring take-out and advised her to _never ever_ try to cook or even dare open the stove if she didn't want to set the entire mansion in fire and stay at the hospital for days.

Tossing her shoes on the rack and her bag on the expansive couch that can even serve as bed when she's too tired to go up to her room in the third floor, Misaki hurried to the kitchen and went right straight to the fridge to get something to drink when she noticed an entire box of multi-colored candies placed inside a glass container. She noticed the light blue sticky note attacked on the carton and took it to read.

 _G,_ Misaki read mentally and instantly, her thoughts flew up to Gerard. She shrugged at that, grabbing the entire container to bring it on the living room before chugging in the milk carton she also brought with her on; sighing in relief as the cold liquid flowed through her dry throat that was the cause of excessive studying and lack of proper rest. She walked back to the living room and opened the television while waiting for Takumi and their take-out dinner; settling on the couch to watch mindless entertainment. She ate more than she could while chugging on the milk carton since the candies seemed as though it had some sort of odd effect on her throat and by the fourth time she downed another cup of milk, she was already feeling sluggish and… _hot_.

Misaki frowned, undoing two of her buttons anxiously as her mind started to play tricks on her. She wriggled her feet free from her socks, throwing it in the dirty laundry and maximized the a/c unit to no avail. She was feeling extremely hot and bothered and… and ar—

Takumi's voice announcing his arrival startled her and the smell of chicken and pasta invaded her sense of smell instantly. But she was nowhere in the mood for food. Sure she was hungry but she was hungry for a different reason—and she hated it!

She was able to somehow calm herself and eat dinner with Takumi in tensed silence—with Takumi hypersensitive of the sudden shift in her mood—whilst all the while, answering his questions and demands about her exams since they were in different departments. After dinner, they washed the dishes together and Ayuzawa did her best to make sure she wouldn't feel his skin against hers because the most innocent contact sets her aflame—much to her despair.

"I've brought a new CD over, by the way." Takumi's voice made her almost yelp in surprised **(since the silence is deafening)** while he looked over at her. "Wanna watch it?"

"S-Sure." She stuttered stupidly; hurrying to dry her hands on the hand towel and turned her back on him, fanning herself because regardless of the maximize a/c unit, she was still feeling ridiculously and bothersome-ly hot—like boiling water inside the kettle placed on fire.

Takumi watched her curiously again—green eyes enthusiastic and meaningfully well-informed—before he undid two buttons of his white shirt and followed her in the living room. He dimmed the lights _purposefully_ , ignoring the way Misaki flinched and looked panic-stricken and put on the CD in the player. He left a small lampshade on that casted gloomy light all over the dark room and instead of focusing on the movie he bought, his green eyes were perceptively trained on Misaki who was, notably, pretty twitchy on her seat—as if something's bothering her. In the faint light of the massive and eerily silent living room, he was still able to notice the goose bumps on her light skin and how she seemed to be pretty… fidgety. He grinned again. He knew she would turn to him once she realizes the genre of the film.

Takumi leaned back on the armrest of the expansive dark-blue couch; eyes trained on Misaki instead of the movie and surveyed her from head down to her toes. He had a graphic image of her in his mind and even if he were to get blinded, he would certainly find his way in her body.

Misaki was still tense, feeling the pressure rolled into her like heat waves and when she instantly recognized Dakota Johnson, a grin worked up in Takumi's lips as he watched Misaki freeze and went stiff—like a cornered prey. He suppressed the grin though when Ayuzawa turned to him in disbelief.

"You bought Fifty Shades of Grey?!" she sounded like she was being gagged when she asked him the perpetually embarrassing query.

"Yup." He popped the consonant enthusiastically; shrugging casually. "It's educational. And besides, I haven't seen that movie before. Igarashi suggested that one."

 _HOW IS IT FRICKIN' EDUCATIONAL?!_ Misaki wanted to scream but decided not to voice it out anymore because arguing with Takumi on the pros and cons of an erotic genre movie would inevitably wear her out. And once she's been wear out, her distractions would come out more distractingly and bothersome.

Instead, she decided to glower at him while he smiled at her. "Come here. It's much better watching the movie together." And before Ayuzawa could even reject the idea he was suggesting, Takumi had already dragged her away from her distant-from-him spot on their wide couch and made sure she was settled amidst his spread out long legs; nestled into the warmth of his body. Ayuzawa tense even more while Takumi felt the sudden spike of her temperature. From scorching hot to searing blaze.

The movie started playing before them and Misaki was more… distracted with Takumi's fingers playing with her hair and his left hand resting on her stomach; his long legs parted since she was lying on her back between them. She tried to focus on the movie—or probably sleep it off since she couldn't bear the embarrassment of watching such a dangerously scandalous film with the perverted outer space alien—but the sexual frustration and the odd warmth rolling off in heat waves and scorching every veins and nerve endings in her body wasn't helping her relax at all. She tried to meditate, taking her mind off the film and off the odd senses in her body but again, another huge factor of said distraction are Takumi's fingers and hands splayed on her body.

Misaki resisted the urge to twist herself to feel more of his hands and fingers or adjust herself to rubbed her back on his thighs and she couldn't help but _mentally_ sigh in frustration because she was too wound up. Tense from the movie, tense from the odd sensations in her body, tense from Takumi's warmth pressed against her back and tense from the sexual frustration, she was distracted miserably. She tried thinking about the times she was pushing Takumi away when he was making his improper advances, tried to think of reasons so she could pushed herself away from him and pull on his ears to scold him for making her feel like this but whatever idea she comes up with him, everything gets instantly dissolved whenever Takumi's fingers would drift too close on the line they weren't supposed to cross… yet.

And once again, everything was of no use.

And because she was… frustrated and tensioned, she decided to adjust herself a bit, to make sure she doesn't rub herself against Takumi or else, hell might break loose. But her movements were restricted; especially when Takumi's arms were around her and his legs tangled partially on hers and when his hand that was splayed on her stomach—just a few inches above her **(admittedly so)** small breasts—brushed a spot on her mid-region that shouldn't brush, she whimpered the slightest and realized it was too late to stop the release of the soft yet incredibly audible sound from escaping the safe confines of her throat.

Takumi stilled, his senses automatically picking up the smallest of her movements—and reactions—and, purely out of experimentations and confirmations in the last minute only, Takumi adjusted himself a bit, eliciting another surprised yet pleasure moan from Misaki. He stilled momentarily, her heavy breathing noticeable from his position and, feeling responsible over her welfare **(who was he kidding? He was her boyfriend anyway!),** starts running his fingers from her shoulder blades and inching it closer to the neckline of her white polo where he felt the strap of her garment underneath the soft fabric.

Misaki sighed again, adjusting herself well against Takumi as his other hand—the one on her stomach—started kneading her flesh in a comforting yet sensual massage. And against her spine, she could instantly feel his steely erection poking at her back as he assessed the situation they were at.

But neither had the guts to speak a word; afraid of breaking the silence—Misaki, that is—and as for Takumi, afraid of ruining the mood with his usually smart mouth.

His green eyes were fixated on the lovely raven-haired woman in front of him and, getting braver by the second, he decided to slowly slide his left hand inside her shirt, giving her all the chances to push his hand away in case he was just misreading the moment, while his right arm held her down against his body. His fingers brush her breasts the slightest, her body tensing and relaxing in just the span of a few minutes.

Misaki didn't know why she felt so starved of Takumi's attention—and hands—and she wasn't certain either if this was just her sex drive motivating her the line that once crossed, she knew could never be un-crossed again. But she did and, with the determination and straight-forwardness she didn't knew she actually had, she arched her body the slightest to push herself against his exploring hand.

Takumi automatically intercepted with her actions, determined to give his lovely maid whatever she wanted, as his hand instantly cupped one breast. His other hand held her chin softly and tilted her head towards the direction of his face, leaning forward to capture her startled lips in a searing kiss. Misaki had kissed him back fervently; her thoughts scattered and her senses filled with the sexual drive that she, herself, believes to be nonexistent in her. His tongue was instantly inside her mouth, tasting and memorizing every part of her while his hand caressed her heated skin, thumbing one hardened bud that made her lose all the remaining control she had of the situation.

In just a moment's time, Takumi had flipped her over to straddle him; his hard erection pressed erotically against the warm apex amidst her thighs and started unbuttoning her polo and tosses it somewhere while kissing her hard and grounding his hips erotically against hers. Next came in her undergarments and while she fumbled with the buttons of his own shirt, he relentlessly kissed her hard, sending delicious electric shivers all over the nerve endings in her entire body.

Misaki hissed out a startled yelp when Takumi wordlessly laid her on her back-him resting on top of her and unzipped the small zipper of her pencil-cut skirt. He stared at her with hooded and heavy-lidded eyes that she couldn't take the sexual tension anymore and pulled her to him to kiss him back while clumsily unbuckling his large belt; the movie completely forgotten. When she touched her chest, tracing the scar that marred the smoothness of his skin when he jumped into the rooftop to save her from impending embarrassment, a pleased rumble reverberated off his throat, sending shivers all over spine again. Delicate lips traveled from her mouth down to her throat, biting at her hard and deep that she couldn't help but wince and moan in equal pain and pleasure. Fingers brushed against the sides of her breasts to the valley between them and slowly, painfully slowly, down to her stomach and to the apex of her thighs.

His fingers were really deft, she thought dryly and was distracted yet again when his lips returned to her mouth; his hands gripping her thighs tightly to wrap them around his hips—as if their proximity wasn't enough—and grounded roughly against her hips that she wasn't able to stop the loud gasp from escaping her throat.

Takumi went still. All activities stop as he lifted himself partially and stared at her; emerald green eyes still hooded in the throes of passion and lust. "Did it hurt?"

Misaki blushed. "N-No."

"Then… does that mean I can continue?" he took her heavy blushing as confirmation and started kissing her again; their hands mapping out the unfamiliar territories of their bodies… exploring each other… sharing each other and memorizing every planes and lines in their bodies. She wasn't sure when Takumi had removed her underwear but they were gone leaving her embarrassingly exposed into his eyes and hands. And the remains of his clothes had been discarded and thrown into the floor as well. There were hands everywhere—moving, trying, pushing, pulling, kneading and teasing. And tongues too. And she realized that despite his perverted mouth—and her blabbering—they were actually really good with the usage of their mouths.

And it was rather… interesting, discovering a lot of things… exploring new places and being aware of the sexual spark between them—especially on how good Takumi is when it comes to activities in the bed.

Misaki became aware again when she felt the cutting pain sliced through her abdomen when Takumi, without warning, thrust himself inside her; both of them falling in the precipice and sealing their fates when he broke the barrier between then—when they crossed the most un-crossable of lines that neither could change now. It was painful and all the while, pleasurable. He stilled for a moment, allowing her to adjust herself in his great bulk that was still growing inside her and when they are both ready, he started moving again, driving her into the edge until she was writhing and meeting his every thrust; intent to give each other the pleasure and climax they both deserved.

And when they did, it was soul-shattering.

This happened several times all throughout the night. After the first time, Takumi had wordlessly shut off the flat screen and carried her bridal style back in his room. Misaki hasn't even recovered yet when he surprised her by shoving away the stuff atop his study table and deposited her there; taking her on table top and into greater heights. Usui Takumi is insatiable, that she was aware of now, and she couldn't resist him—especially not when his fingers and mouth were being extra creative and active that particular night.

After the second time, it was only natural that the third time would come as well. They would both wake up on whatever time of the night and simply stare at each other and next thing she knew, she was underneath him again and he's pounding against her as if he was trying to plant something into her mind and body—marking her with everything about him until she would come shivering along with him; emptying himself inside her. She wasn't aware he could be this… passionate and he didn't mind doing it again and again—and again—if it meant being always one with the only man she had loved **(even if he was a pervert and an outer-space being).** As they made love al throughout the night, she wasn't certain if this was because of her sex drive or if she really just wanted to get laid.

Whichever, she didn't care anymore and allowed herself to be engulfed in the throes of passion that was Takumi.

When Misaki fluttered her eyes open the next day, she was equally sore and numb—and was a tad too clammy on numerous places which she is quite certain isn't sweat. Her fingers were stiff and the muscles of her body felt like she'd just run a five hundred meter marathon for an entire week. She instantly recognized Takumi's arms and legs tangled around hers in a hold that made it looked like he wouldn't allow her to escape and it took her a moment to realized the situation.

And she still had the decency to panic about it for a moment. When the lust was finally gone, the hot sensations in her body replaced by an eerie chill and her passion for this man completely sated **(well, not completely because she somehow still wanted more of him)** she stared at Takumi in shock as realization dawned on him.

I had sex with Usui Takumi! I had sex with Usui Takumi! Gerard Walker's going to frickin' kill me! With relish!

As if sensing her distress, she was startled when Takumi suddenly lifted his head up from being pillowed in her chest; his big hand still cupping one breast as though it was the most natural thing to do and gave her a dark and honeyed look. "Darling, it's barely five in the morning. You can panic later when I've gotten enough sleep."

"But—but… b-b—but!"

"No buts." He whispered; pecking her on the lips. And she had to summon every ounce of her strength not to lean forward and kiss him some more—and insinuate another session with him. "It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself—I know you do. It's the candies."

She paused panicking and stared down at his still sleepy eyes. "Pardon?"

"It's the candies. They are sex pills that bastard Gerard had ordered from God knows where, love."

"W-What!" she spluttered stupidly. "Why in the bloody and fiery pits of Hades did we have bloody sex pills in our fridge?! Are you frickin' crazy"

Takumi shrugged and she resisted the urge to hit him because she was still in panic mode—and a turmoil of confusion. "I don't know. Gerard and Igarashi probably noticed that you're acting weird and giving me those lusty gazes—"

"I'm not!"

"—this past few days so he decided to help you out by sending those sex pills in candy forms yesterday. He shrugged again, planting a chaste kiss right on top of her heart before meeting her panicked gaze. "If you want to have sex with me, you can simply ask for it, you know?"

"Watch your words!" she yelped embarrassedly though she was ignored.

"You enjoyed it, right?" another massive volume of blood colored her face as she glowered at him. Takumi decided to take that as confirmation. After all, when it comes to Ayuzawa Misaki, she's always better with actions than words. He gave her that kind of smile that melted her embarrassment into suggestive passion. "Because you know, I did. And I don't mind doing it again."

"Y-You… You…" she glared at him, trying to hide her embarrassment while Takumi casually shrugged and placed his head back to her chest; almost straddling her. Misaki sighed as she reached out for his hair and gently petted his childish pervert. "You pervert."

"Yes, I am."

"You were careful, weren't you?"

To that, Takumi laughed. "Don't worry; I don't mind seeing a little toddler that has the same likeness as Ayuzawa running around the manor. I'd probably provide our child the most lavished lifestyle and whether our baby's a boy or a girl, I'd dressed her up in maid uniform."

"Y-you pervert! People will talk some more about your uncanny perversion and fetish! And don't you dare dress our child like that! I'd kill you!"

"Ah, Prez. You're really have zero self-consciousness. If you continue speaking like that, I swear that I can make you stay in this bed all day—and by the next few weeks, inform Gerard about the arrival of my heir."

"P-Pervert! Shut your trap!"

And that wasn't the last of it. Of course, she didn't bother thanking Gerard and the sex pills in the form of those deceitful candies were thrown out to the bin because, really, they simply have no use for it anymore. But it did happened again and again

And again… and again.

But of course, that was something that only selected people know—Gerard and Igarashi, to be exact, since they were the ones that planned that to make sure Ayuzawa Misaki's connection with their family will be cemented. But still, the people from the outside world still speculate about what could possibly be happening behind the closed doors of the carefully concealed and secured massive mansion hidden within the privacy of the English woods that are the properties of the Walkers.

And nobody else could possibly know for sure the true relationships and deep connections between the Japanese heir, the English Duke and the handsomely regal Prince with the mysterious diplomat.

And the rest is history, obviously.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Do review, alright?

Andy.


End file.
